Hatake Mei
by EPICtheBIJUU
Summary: 13 year old mei finally breaks out of orochimarus hideout but will her adoptive father call her a monster? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto *crying*(no Uchiha massacre please don't hate me! Also Mei is female Naruto)

she didn't know where she was, but she was scared. Her silver hair and big blue eyes held fear, her small frame shaking with sobs. She couldn't remember anything except her adoptive father, who adopted her ten years ago when she was three. She looked a lot like him even the mask was the same. She could only remember his looks and name... He was Hatake Kakashi the copycat ninja.

suddenly the door to the cell opened revealing her whole body she has 10 beautiful silver tails and silver fox ears, she also had wings the color of snow. All in all she looked like an angel. Her hands had chakra restrains on them so she could not pre form jutsu. The man that opened the door had big round glasses, black eyes, and silver hair pulled into a pony tail tied at the neck. His name was Kabato.

"come we are leaving" he said "H-Hai" Mei replied weakly stuttering. _'why do I have to be in charge of this gaki?'_ Kabato so kindly thought."where are we going?"Mei questioned even though she knew not to ask questions her curiosity was over powering her mind. "You'll see when we get there lord orochimaru doesn't want to ruin the supprise... So come here and put this on" he handed her a collar to which was chakra restraining much like the hand cuffs.(she's already wearing clothes ya pervs!) as she finished he attached a leash strengthened with seals. And so their long travel began.


	2. Chapter 2

Hatake Mei chapter two

"Tanza-San when are we going to get there?"Sakura whined "Sakura stop being disrespectful to our clients!" Said an angry Kakashi."but we've been walking science the demon brothers attacked us!"whined a tired Ino.

"We only asked for back up of the other two genin teams because of what might happen so keep your guard up, because we are nearing the river."said a fed up Asuma.

As they neared the river Kakashi could make out a couple of figures fighting and one chained to a tree. As they got closer he could make out the long silver hair of his adoptive daughter that was kidnapped 10 years the fight with the other two ended the silver haired man was stabbed right through the heart with the sword that clearly belonged with Momochi Zabuza one of the seven swords men of the mist."hehe thought you could win huh... Well look were that got ya."stated Zabuza with clear happiness in his voice"I'll be taking the girl back to HQ... You barely find anything that pretty anymore."Zabuza said. "No you can't lord orochimaru will kill me if I loose her!"said the silver haired man with fear in his voice."well... You don't have to worry about that because...(dramatic music) I'm going to kill you!"as Zabuza finished that statement he cut off the silver haired man's head with one swipe of his sword.

As they got in sight they could see the gore that lay before them and a guy trying to undo the chains on a young girl no older than the kids that are with them.

"What are you doing sir?" Asked Tanza "..."replied Zabuza as he tried to undo the chains that bound the girl in place."ummm... Sir?" As Asuma said that he realized what Zabuza must want with the girl and quickly told everyone."guys you must know what this guy wants with her." Said Asuma, but Kakashi wasn't listening he was just staring in shock at is adoptive daughter. Finally he said something and it was "Mei?" "Daddy?" Questioned Mei."yeah it's me"said Kakashi with a sad voice "Kakashi do you know this girl?" Asked Kurini and Asuma simultaneously.

"Yeah I adopted her when she was three"said Kakashi."so why, on earth is she here and not with you?" Asked Kurini."I was getting to that"said Kakashi angerly. "She was kidnapped by orochimaru...and by the looks of it"he jesters to the tails and wings,"she was turned into a experiment for his twisted ways." Said Kakashi with a hint of sorrow I'm his voice."KAKASHI-SENSEI WHY DIDNT YOU SAY YOU HAD A DAUGHTER!"screeched Sakura and Ino."well she was kidnapped and I didn't want to talk about it!" Exclaimed Kakashi. "Umm.. I feel so out of place trying to steal her away myself...but I guess if I kill you I can let her go"deadpanned Zabuza. Mei's eyes widened at this and she tore off her chains and made a sowrd out of ice that was engulfed in golden flame and pierced his heart, and his whole body went up in flames."Zabuza!"cried a hunter nin that was in the trees. Mei took this opportunity while he was distracted and killed him the same way only she threw a kuni made off ice and golden flames.

"Don't touch my Daddy" Mei mumbled. While the everyone else just stared at her in shock. Tanza was the first out of his shock even though he was still scared for his life "Well... Why don't you come with us so you can be closer to your umm...Daddy?"asked Tanza still very scared of the girl.

"You better not be tricking me... I want to be with Daddy." She said warily, after this was said she went and glomped Kakashi. "I missed you Daddy!" She said with tears in her eyes "I missed you too chiisai"."'m not tiny!" Exclaimed Mei, while everyone else watched with a sweat drop.

(One very short hour later)

"I'm home!" Yelled Tanza to his daughter and grandson, "welcome home Tou-San said Tusnami "where's Inari?"asked Tanza, "where he's been since that day... He rarely comes down to eat...but thankfully he does." Said Tsunami

"Well...let's welcome our guests so can you get Inari down here please?" Said Tanza "sure I can at least try." Tsunami

"Inari come down here and greet our guests!" Slightly yelled Tsunami "are they the ninja who came to help?" Asked a Little boy with black hair and a hat that made him look so adorable."yes Inari could you come on down please" asked Tsunami nicely.

Review please or I'll kill Mei!

Lol I kid I kid.

But please review... Btw I would love to give a shoutout to all people who have made a female Naruto fanfic. As my user name would suggest I love FEMALE NARUTO!


	3. Chapter 3

Hatake Mei chapter:3

"So let's all introduce our self, my name is Hatake Kakashi and I like... I dislike ... My hobbies are... And my dream is to...I shouldn't tell you that." (I'm skipping the others and going straight to Mei's :3) "My name is Hatake Mei, I like...ummm I don't remember, I dislike snakes, and dark places (she's not afraid of the dark it just sound like it XD) my hobbies are...uh I also don't remember, my dream... I had one last night." Everyone sweat dropped at that."well... Why don't we go and train. I'll go to the bridge with Tanza-San...okay?"asked Kureni (I am sorry is I spell her name wrong?)"that's a plan... dose anyone know where we should go for training?" said asked Asuma "we could go in the woods and train tree walking" said Kakashi, "okay little chibi's we are going into the woods!"said Asuma happily while all 10 kids sweat dropped 'chibi?' They all thought.

(19 minutes later)

" alright thIs is where we are going to train!"said Asuma "umm...Asuma-San I already know how to tree walk." Quietly said Mei."well then... we are going to do water walking then...FOLLOW MEEEEEEEE!" Said yelled Kakashi.

When they arrived at the river Kakashi asked her to explain why she had tails, ears, and wings so explain she did, " well when your being poked and prodded all day your bound to get some new features." She replied quietly. "Okay then... Do They umm...work?" Kakashi asked hesitantly, "yes sir" Mei said even more Quietly than before so he had to strain to hear her. He quickly came to the conclusion that it was a really sensitive issue to her."well what do you know justsu wise?" Asked Kakashi "well I know the basic academy justsu including the protection justsu and I can do that without hand seals and I can do, rassengan, futon:rassenshuriken oh I made that one, I mastered sage mode, and I can summon.I know the Namikaze and Uzumaki taijutsu," at that part Kakashi did a double take "so you know who your real parents are?" Asked Kakashi sadly "yes but I still think of you as my Daddy, believe it! Oh and for kenjustsu I learned enough to know what I'm doing with a katana, and I know only how to open portals to hell with kinjutsu but it is more like a blood line since I'm the only one who can do it." At that Kakashi just stood there dumbfounded and thinking 'what the hell did you do to my daughter you bastard snake?' meanwhile Mei was waving her hand In front of his face "umm...Daddy?" Mei asked sweetly "Alright Mei just guessing from your arsenal you should have already mastered water walking, why haven't you?" Kakashi asked his adoptive daughter " well there was never any water for me to do that with." She said " oh okay... Well start by pushing a little chakra into you're feet and maintain that amount of chakra in your feet." Said Kakashi and she did just that but lost her concentration and fell in the water. Kakashi just chuckled and waited for her to come back up but she didn't, he leaned over to check on her and she was wrapped up by a giant river snake." Shit ASUMA GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Yelled Kakashi "yeah what do ya need Kakashi?" Asked Asuma "help me beat the hell out of this stupid snake!" Just then all the other kids (I'm to, lazy to write all their names but I'm sure you know but in Mei's or Naruto's place is Sai.) came to the clearing and said that they completed the tree walking exercise but the adults were to busy planing and looking in the river. Just then Asuma had an idea "Shkimmaru come over here and help us plan to beat the hell out of this thing!" Said Asuma urgently. " troublesome" He came over and gasped "what the heck is this thing?"he asked quite frankly scared for his life and poor Mei's.

All the other kids ( their all 13 lol ) came over and looked down with shocked expressions on their faces. Well all except Sakura who thought ' well serves her right trying to steal my Sasuke-Kun' ( she didn't even do anything just in case you think you missed something! ) while smirking. while she was wrapped up in her thoughts Mei was being electrocuted by the river snake. She was screaming because it hurt so much and while screaming under water makes you lose oxygen. So she was suffocating slowly. "Would you just finish planing and help my daughter!" Said Kakashi a little bit angerly "oh but Kakashi-Sensei we have a ton of time before she even passes out!"said Sakura happily and everyone turned their attention to her and released their KI on her. and as if on cue Mei passed out from pain and lack of oxygen.

"Sakura what was that about having a ton of time?"asked Kakashi with a sickly sweet voice,"SOMEBODY BETTER GET IN THERE AND SAVE HER BEFOR I KILL YOU ALL!"yelled a very pissed off Kakashi.

Tht scared them all into gear. They sent one person into town to get rope that person was Asuma and he used shishuin to get there and back that took about 30 seconds, then they made a lasso sort of thing wrapped it around her waist and everyone pulled but Sakura just faked it. After a very long, and stressful 30 seconds they finally managed to get the silver haired, blue eyed beauty out of the river snakes clutches. as soon as she came up everyone could see small barbs that had a little electricity coming off them. "Well...it looks like those could be troublesome said ( guess who :3 ) "does anybody have gloves?" Asked Asuma. "Yes I do" said Ino "good pull those barbs out...now would be good please" said Asuma.

After they pulled out all the barbs (all the guys had to leave so she could get the ones underneath her clothes...and I'm not simulating that ya pervs!) they ran a diagnostic medical justsu, and found that she had a minor poison and electricity in her system and did their best to help and now all they can do is wait. They arrived at Tanza and Tsunami's house and put her in one of the two guest rooms. "How is she?" Asked Tsunami "she should be fine by tomorrow" said Asuma. "Oh good" sighed Tsunami a little bit happier knowing that Mei would be alright.

( the next night )

"Why do you even try?...your just going to be killed by gato anyway!" Asked said Inari "no... we can beat a little midget like him" said Mei " NO YOU CAN'T YOU DONT KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE BEING ALONE!" Yelled Inari " I don't know huh? YOUR THE ONE THAT DOESNT KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ALONE! I'VE BEEN ALONE SINCE BEFORE I WAS THREE UNTIL MY DAD ADOPTED ME AND ONLY THAT WAS FOR A MONTH AND THEN FOR THE NEXT TEN FREAKING YEARS I WAS ALONE MY ONLY COMPANY WAS WITH PEOPLE WHO DIDNT THINK I WAS HUMAN! so you tell me who was alone. After that outburst she left the house and slammed the door. Everyone was stunned when she said that. "Kakashi-Sensei... Is what she said true?" Asked Sasuke "yes Sasuke that is why we found her out there with that silver haired man." Said Kakashi sadly.

( With Mei )

"Ugh I can't believe that kid" she said to no one she went into the forest and broke a ton of trees without breaking a sweat. She then cried herself to sleep. Little did she know some of gato's men were watching her the whole time.

( the next morning with teams 7-8-10 )

Everyone woke up the next day to a shrill scream and the word:PEVERT!

Kakashi;" that sounded an awful lot like Mei "

Kureni:" When did she get back last night? "

Asuma:" I don't think she did but let's check with the chibi's "Kakashi and Kureni sweat dropped at this. " did anyone see Mei last night after that umm... Scene last night?" Asked Kakashi "no Kakashi-Sensei" they all said " troublesome... But that was Mei's voice." Said Shkimmaru.

Hi guys thanks for reading I try to post as soon as I can but anyway let go ahead and make it clear what the teams are.

Team seven. Team eight. Team ten.

Sensei: Hatake Kakashi. Sensei: Kureni. Sensei:Asuma

Uchiha Sasuke Hyuuga Hinata. Nara Skimmaru

Haruno Sakura. Izunaka Kiba. Yamanaka Ino

Yukushi Sai Aburme Shino. Akimchi Couji

I made up Sai's last name and Hatake Mei is not on a team. And I'm so so sorry that the chapters are so short but it's my first fanfic so no flames please but I love constrictive criticism. PLEASE REVIEW! ️?ￂﾠ


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys it's Me I am so sorry I haven't updated lately... Your probably thinking No shit Sherlock. But truly I am, But enough of this shit I have now had more experience writing stories And I feel as if this is utter crap. any really important information will be posted in bold text. please be patient with me. and thank you for all those who toke the time read any of this! c:

 **I have a poll on my page about what should be in my new Naruto Fanfiction please check it out!**

P.m Or I.m me if you have any ideas for any stories to wright or if you need any... I have plenty to share!

that's about it thank you!


End file.
